<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Woah Man Chill Out by f3arfuld33r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906644">Woah Man Chill Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f3arfuld33r/pseuds/f3arfuld33r'>f3arfuld33r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TanaTsukiNoya BrainRot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Nishinoya Yuu, Texting, This Is STUPID, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, oh my i got plans for this fic-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/f3arfuld33r/pseuds/f3arfuld33r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of text conversations revolving around TanaTsukiNoya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TanaTsukiNoya BrainRot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Opening "Karasuno Khaos"-</p><p>-Yama Has Added Aki-Nii To "Karasuno Khaos"-</p><p>Suga: YAMAGUCHI WHY ARE YOU ADDING STRANGERS TO OUR CHAT</p><p>Yama: to make Tsukki suffer &lt;3</p><p>Tsukki: Tadashi, the betrayal.</p><p>Yama: yeah &lt;3</p><p>Aki-Nii: oh Kei be nice to Tadashi!</p><p>Suga: I’m not sure if I like this person talking to my children.</p><p>Tsukki: trust me i don’t either</p><p>Aki-Nii: :( Kei</p><p>Tsukki: Bitch</p><p>Noya-Senpai: If Kei doesn’t like this person, I don’t either!</p><p>Tanakaaaa: Yeah me too!<br/>Tanakaaaa: Who the fuck are you?</p><p>Tsukki: uhfdfnherfdij</p><p>Yama: ah you broke him good job</p><p>Aki-Nii: I’m Akiteru Tsukishima! Kei’s older brother!</p><p>SHOUYOU: WHY WOULD YOU BE MEAN TO YOUR OWN BROTHER STINGYSHIMA???</p><p>Tsukki: bc fuck him</p><p>Aki-Nii: Kei you’re not being very cute right now :(</p><p>Tanakaaaa: tf Kei’s always cute</p><p>Aki-Nii: Not when he’s being mean.</p><p>Noya-Senpai: nah he’s still cute then</p><p>Tanakaaaa: the cutest baby &lt;3</p><p>Noya-Senpai: yeah &lt;3</p><p>Tsukki: pleasestop</p><p>Tanakaaaa: no I don’t think we will KeiKei</p><p>Aki-Nii: Now I’m gonna ask,<br/>Aki-Nii: Who the fuck are you two?</p><p>Tsukki: wait<br/>Tsukki: wait<br/>Tsukki: Aki-nii<br/>Tsukki: please don’t</p><p>Aki-Nii: The depends on the answer Kei.</p><p>Tsukki: TADASHI SEE WHAT HAPPENES WHEN HERFDFGTIRFLKBNETH</p><p>Yama: no Tsukki I don’t see what happens? Care to enlighten me?</p><p>Tsukki: no fuck you, you suck, never talk to me again.</p><p>-Tsukki Has Left "Karasuno Khaos"-</p><p>Yama: lol he’s such a little bitch</p><p>Aki-Nii: Tadashi…</p><p>Yama: oops got myself in trouble</p><p>-Yama Has Added Tsukki To "Karasuno Khaos"-</p><p>Suga: sir do not talk to my children like that</p><p>Tsukki: lol Suga-san that’s how they’ve always interacted</p><p>Yama: yeah its cool</p><p>Aki-Nii: Tadashi is a little shit and I care about him then I do my own mother</p><p>Tsukki: I mean same :/</p><p>Yama: You’re moms a bitch tho lol that’s not an accomplishment</p><p>Tsukki: yeah but they don’t know that, they’ll think it is.</p><p>Yama: trutru carry on</p><p>Tanakaaaa: ayyo what</p><p>Tsukki: its fine</p><p>Noya-Senpai: is it baby?</p><p>Tsukki: yes hbjjjgfvyhgr</p><p>Aki-Nii: Oh? Kei?</p><p>Tsukki: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>Tadashi: lmao and actual screaming into my pillow</p><p>Suga: please tell him to stop before he hurts himself</p><p>Tsukki: too late<br/>Tsukki: I’ve come to the conclusion the best course of action to this situation is to either<br/>Tsukki: A. stab myself repeatedly or<br/>Tsukki: B. live with Tadashi</p><p>Yama: you basically already do tho tf??</p><p>Tsukki: good point</p><p>Suga: what now</p><p>Kakage: makes sense</p><p>Aki-Nii: boo</p><p>Tsukki: shut up Akiteru</p><p>Aki-Nii: I’m hurt</p><p>Tsukki: so am I, don’t see me complaining</p><p>Yama: I do actually</p><p>Tsukki: Yamaguchi I will end you</p><p>Yama: no you wongrbdn</p><p>Suga: Yamaguchi? You good?</p><p>Yama: nO</p><p>Noya-Senpai: lolol</p><p>Aki-Nii: okay but will no one answer my question???</p><p>Noya-Senpai: I AM NISHINOYA YUU!</p><p>Tanakaaaa: I AM TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE! YOU KNOW MY SISTER SAEKO!</p><p>Aki-Nii: why are they yelling</p><p>Suga: its how they are</p><p>Aki-Nii: I don’t like it</p><p>Tanakaaaa: HUH??????</p><p>Tsukki: anyways</p><p>SHOUYO: IS YAMAGUCHI OKAY???</p><p>Yama: no</p><p>Tsukki: hes a little bitch</p><p>Yama: Tsukki!</p><p>Aki-Nii: Kei I thought you said loud people give you headaches?</p><p>Tsukki: they do<br/>Tsukki: just not those two<br/>Tsukki: they’re charming</p><p>Tanakaaaa: hell yeah we are</p><p>Noya-Senpai: awe Keiiii</p><p>Aki-Nii: I hate it here</p><p>Tsukki: then leave.</p><p>Aki-Nii: fergthjhdersgd<br/>Aki-Nii: I’m coming home this weekend</p><p>Tsukki: FUCK</p><p>-Tsukki Has Kicked Aki-Nii from "Karasuno Khaos"-</p><p>Tsukki: GOODNIGHT WHORES</p><p>Suga: Tsukishima what the hell</p><p>SHOUYOU: THAT’S JUST MEAN STUPIDSHIMA!!!</p><p>Yama: lol he chucked his phone across the room and hid himself in my blankets</p><p>Suga: well I guess it is pretty late and we do have morning practice so gn</p><p>--</p><p>Daichi: I’m so glad I was offline</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Ryu Has Made a Chat-<br/>
-Ryu Has Renamed The Chat "Stupid BFs💞"-<br/>
-Ryu Has Added Yuu, and Kei To "Stupid BFs💞"-</p><p>Ryu: 😍🥰</p><p>Yuu: 💕💞💓</p><p>Kei: i already hate it here.</p><p>Yuu: no you dont 😤</p><p>Kei: no i don't.</p><p>Ryu: aw keikei</p><p>Kei: 🥱💞</p><p>Yuu: RYU ARE YOU SEEING THIS SHIT!!!</p><p>Ryu: I AM YUU I AM</p><p>Yuu: WE'VE BEEN BLESSED </p><p>Kei: lol dorks</p><p>Yuu: GAH I MIGHT BE CRYING</p><p>Kei: i hope not</p><p>Yuu: YPU SE E THAT HE DOESNT WANT ME TO CRYDSKHGFBNTHRG</p><p>Ryu: OUR KEI IS THE SWEETEST THING GODDD</p><p>Kei: okay cut it out</p><p>Ryu: awe alright </p><p>Yuu: no fun non at all</p><p>Ryu: OH!<br/>
Ryu: that reminds me <br/>
Ryu: Saeko-neesan wants you both over for dinner</p><p>Yuu: oo yay</p><p>Kei: cool</p><p>Ryu: youre both so dry wth</p><p>Kei: oh yayay dinner with nee-san will be so much fun!!!1!!!11</p><p>Yuu: WHOOOO DINNER WITH NEE-SAN I CANT WAITTTT ITS GONNA BE SOOO GREATTT</p><p>Ryu: yeah yeah screw you both</p><p>Yuu: well...</p><p>Kei: no stop that</p><p>Yuu: wack babe </p><p>Kei: when does nee-san want us over?</p><p>Yuu: yeah!</p><p>Ryu: she didnt say she just said this week</p><p>Kei: very helpful i see</p><p>Ryu: ugh ill ask hold on</p><p>--</p><p>Ryu: yeah she said she really doesnt care</p><p>Yuu: um <br/>
Yuu: tomorrow then?</p><p>Kei: works for me</p><p>Yuu: Kei you dont have a busy schedule like you claim to have and we know it!</p><p>Kei: shhhh the volleyball dumbass will hear you and force me into tutoring them</p><p>Ryu: we could always tutor you ;)</p><p>Kei: i'm ignoring the innuendo there in favor of being offended that you'd even think i need tutoring</p><p>Yuu: i bet hes blushing</p><p>Ryu: oh yeah definitely</p><p>Kei: no..<br/>
Kei: yes</p><p>Yuu: hes so weak for us ryu im swooning</p><p>Ryu: oh nee-san says "tomorrow is great, tell them they should come around more often whenever they're free, i know Yuu knows that but make sure Kei does too" sooo</p><p>Kei: no</p><p>Ryu: 😢</p><p>Kei: maybe</p><p>Ryu: 🥰</p><p>--</p><p>Yuu: BABES GUESS WBAT</p><p>Ryu: WHAT?</p><p>Kei: what</p><p>Yuu: Real talk time</p><p>Ryu: okay?</p><p>Kei: Yuu, whats up?</p><p>Yuu: um<br/>
Yuu: wait this is harder than i thought<br/>
Yuu: nvm its not important </p><p>Kei: don't be stupid, ofc it important if its coming from you. </p><p>Ryu: yeah you can talk to us about anything baby, but we wont force you to talk if you dont want to right now, okay?</p><p>Yuu: yeah i know thanks 💞<br/>
Yuu: i think im gonna sit on it a bit longer i think though</p><p>Kei: thats alright, we'll be here when you need us.</p><p>Ryu: yeah!</p><p>Yuu: love you guys sm &lt;3</p><p>Kei: we love you too &lt;3</p><p>Ryu: damn right we do &lt;3</p><p>--</p><p>-Opening Noya and Asahi Private Chat-</p><p>Noya: i require your assistance </p><p>Asahi: oh no </p><p>Noya: nono its not a bad thing this time i swear!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naomi, Mari, and Mayuki are Yuu's sisters. since they dont get any appearances i made em up.<br/>Naomi- 21, 3rd year of college, very much a bitch and she knows it but she babies Yuu a bunch and is super sweet to him.<br/>Mari- 19, 2rd year of college, bubbly, energetic, very much like Yuu in a lot of ways.<br/>Mayuki- 18, 3rd year at karasuno, very chill, more concerned with just browsing the internet then much else really.<br/>Also since I'm using their heights from November thats why I have Saeko saying Kei is 16, since his birthday would have passed by then.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Saeko-Nee Has Made A New Chat-<br/>
-Saeko-Nee Has Renamed The Chat "CHILDREN+SIBS"-<br/>
-Saeko-Nee Has Added Ryu, Yuu, Kei, and Aki-Nii To "CHILDREN+SIBS"-</p><p>Saeko-Nee: HELLO BOYS!</p><p>Kei: oh no</p><p>Aki-Nii: ???</p><p>Kei: oh no</p><p>Ryu: SAEKO-NEE!!!</p><p>Yuu: SAEKO-NEESAN!!</p><p>Ryu: What's up sis?</p><p>Saeko-Nee: WELL<br/>
Saeko-Nee: I figured this would be a good idea to chat about like get together n shit</p><p>Aki-Nii: Fantastic. </p><p>Yuu: i feel that was sarcastic, and considering it came out of a Tsukishima™ it probably was</p><p>Kei: Aki-Nii play nice :)</p><p>Yuu: oh fuck no</p><p>-Yuu Has Disconnected-<br/>
-Ryu Has Disconnected-</p><p>Saeko-Nee: Suddenly I'm afraid of a 16yo damn</p><p>-Saeko-Nee Has Disconnected-</p><p>--</p><p>-Yuu Has Added Mari, Naomi, and Mayuki To "CHILDREN+SIBS"-</p><p>Mari: ooo Yuu whats this???</p><p>Naomi: oh?</p><p>Ryu: dvdvjefvk HEY MARI-NEESAN, NAOMI-NEESAN!!</p><p>Kei: oh fun more people</p><p>Naomi: well fuck you too ig???</p><p>Yuu: hbjvdn nonono naomi-nee be nice please</p><p>Kei: wow okay good first impression </p><p>Yuu: Kei, baby, please don't start</p><p>Kei: okay</p><p>Yuu: &lt;3</p><p>Kei: ... &lt;3</p><p>Naomi: what the fawk 😀</p><p>Saeko-Nee: shhh they're being cute</p><p>Mari: they are but,,, why??</p><p>Ryu: YUU DID YOU NOT TELL YOUR SISTERS YET???</p><p>Yuu: oops?</p><p>Kei: lol</p><p>Yuu: Kei, ily, but shut up</p><p>Kei: no &lt;3</p><p>Mari: what is this about Yuu?</p><p>Yuu: AHAHAAHA well you see<br/>
Yuu: I got another boyfriend<br/>
Yuu: in addition to Ryu</p><p>Mari: OOOO THATS AWESOME YUU!!!</p><p>Naomi: ill say it again<br/>
Naomi: what the fawk 😀</p><p>Kei: hello 👋 </p><p>Naomi: nono i'll get to you in a fuckin minute k?<br/>
Naomi: Yuu you cant just <br/>
Naomi: get another boyfriend without me meeting him first</p><p>Mari: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME???</p><p>Naomi: shut up Mari, you're irrelevant.</p><p>Mari: so mean</p><p>Ryu: this is already getting out of hand...</p><p>Aki-Nii: I simply do not like where this is going.</p><p>Naomi: all of you shut up im talking to Yuu here.</p><p>Kei: this *is* a group chat Naomi-san, kinda how that works. </p><p>Naomi: you little shit</p><p>Yuu: Naomi stop.</p><p>Naomi: Yuu?</p><p>Yuu: Naomi-nee, i understand you're protective of me but i'm not going to let you be mean to Kei. <br/>
Yuu: Kei, i know that's your whole thing but please don't rile up my sister</p><p>Kei: sorry.</p><p>Yuu: i know you mean no harm baby it's okay</p><p>Naomi: whatever<br/>
Naomi: who are you anyways?</p><p>Kei: Tsukishima Kei</p><p>Naomi: and how do you know Yuu?</p><p>Kei: volleyball club</p><p>Naomi: which one are you exactly</p><p>Yuu: Naomi, are we playing 20 questions or what?</p><p>Naomi: well if he's on your team it means i've seen him before</p><p>Kei: #11, middle blocker, tallest one on the court.</p><p>Mari: ooo the blond one? with the glasses??</p><p>Kei: yes</p><p>Mayuki: idk what im missing but it seems important</p><p>Naomi: Yuu got another boyfriend</p><p>Mayuki: ah, cool, good job Yuu.<br/>
Mayuki: @Yuu's new bf, dont mind Naomi, she a bitch</p><p>Kei: yeah i can tell</p><p>Naomi: why you-</p><p>Ryu: KeiKei </p><p>Kei: hm?</p><p>Ryu: youre very cute but you need to stop for now</p><p>Naomi: i dont see how any of that was cute</p><p>Yuu: it really is cute sis, trust me, Kei is the cutest</p><p>Aki-Nii: ah the best sentence i've seen in this chat yet</p><p>Kei: you guys suck</p><p>Ryu: yeah we do ;)</p><p>Kei: RYU NO</p><p>Yuu: RYU</p><p>Ryu: oops?</p><p>Yuu: OUR SIBLINGS ARE IN THIS CHAT AAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>Kei: YOU HORNY DUMBASS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU????</p><p>Aki-Nii: 😀</p><p>Naomi: Run.</p><p>Ryu: ah hahaha oops-<br/>
Ryu: im in danger</p><p>Saeko-Nee: lol Ryu get it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Opening "CHILDREN+SIBS"-</p><p>Saeko-Nee: You boys are coming by after practice today, right?</p><p>Ryu: yes we are i already told you</p><p>Saeko-Nee: I'm just checking alright damn</p><p>Yuu: yes Saeko-neesan we are!</p><p>Kei: yes Saeko-san</p><p>Saeko-Nee: why's Kei alway so damn formal</p><p>Ryu: he still calls me "Tanaka-san" and Yuu "Nishinoya-san" or "Noya-san" regularly</p><p>Naomi: as he should</p><p>Yuu: as he should NOT</p><p>Aki-Nii: Kei's just a creature of habit that's all</p><p>Kei: shut up</p><p>Aki-Nii: You wound me</p><p>Kei: good</p><p>Saeko-Nee: Kei's such an ass, its fuckin great</p><p>Kei: thanks?</p><p>Ryu: honestly he's worse in person</p><p>Naomi: I don't like that notion. Like at all</p><p>Yuu: Naomi you don't like anything</p><p>Naomi: You're wrong<br/>Naomi: I liked it when my baby brother was single</p><p>Kei: cool, no one asked</p><p>Ryu: hvjnrtkvf KEI</p><p>Yuu: jfc</p><p>Mayuki: get rekted Naomi</p><p>Yuu: whAT</p><p>Naomi: bitch</p><p>Mayuki: whore</p><p>Naomi: dumbass cunt</p><p>Saeko-Nee: okay i think thats enough of that</p><p>Kei: no no it was just getting good</p><p>Ryu: kei tf</p><p>Kei: its like if shrimpy cursed back at king<br/>Kei: its funny</p><p>-- </p><p>Saeko-Nee: did you boys enjoy dinner?</p><p>Yuu: ofc!!</p><p>Kei: nee-san we only just left, you could've asked like 5 minutes ago</p><p>Kei: but yes</p><p>Saeko-Nee: Kei called me nee-san fuck the rest of you</p><p>Ryu: WOW</p><p>Naomi: you're coming home now Yuu?</p><p>Yuu: yeah, im walking Kei home first tho</p><p>Naomi: why though? I'm sure he doesn't need your protecting</p><p>Yuu: well yeah but its nice walking with him</p><p>Kei: contrary to popular opinion, i am a delight</p><p>Naomi: yeah sure</p><p>Kei: yeah you're probably right</p><p>Aki-Nii: Kei</p><p>Kei: yeah yeah</p><p>--</p><p>-Opening "Stupid BFs💞"-</p><p>Yuu: @Kei you are a delight </p><p>Ryu: mhm and don't worry bout Naomi-neesan, she doesnt rlly like me either<br/>Ryu: tho i do wish she'd be a little bit nicer to you then she was with me at first<br/>Ryu: but the way she's going about it different from how she dealt with met is weird</p><p>Yuu: yeah i noticed that too, its probably bc she's unsure of the poly thing but that's just a guess</p><p>Ryu: maybe she thinks Kei's trying to steal me from you or some backwards thing like that</p><p>Yuu: yeah could be<br/>Yuu: dw i'll talk to her tonight and make her chill out a bit</p><p>Kei: alright</p><p>--</p><p>Kei: get home safe Yuu &lt;3</p><p>Yuu: awe i will keikei &lt;3</p><p>--</p><p>-Opening Tsukki and Tadashi Private Chat-</p><p>Tsukki: dashi can i come over?</p><p>Tadashi: ofc tsukki, whats wrong?</p><p>Tsukki: tell you when i get there</p><p>Tadashi: okay, ill leave the door open for you</p><p>Tsukki: thnx</p><p>--</p><p>-Opening "Karasuno Khaos"-</p><p>Suga: okay but there are so many better ways to get untangled from a net</p><p>SHOUYOU: probably but bakayama said it was the best choice</p><p>Kakage: it was</p><p>Suga: no, it wasn't but okay</p><p>Ehno: just leave them be, youll give yourself a headache</p><p>Suga: that how you survived in close proximity to noya and tanaka?</p><p>Ehno: yeah</p><p>Noya-Senpai: hey we're not that stupid!</p><p>Ehno: we said nothing of the sort</p><p>Noya-Senpai: but you implied it!</p><p>Ehno: if you want to think that you can</p><p>Tanakaaaa: betrayed by our fellow second year </p><p>Yama: sucks dont it</p><p>Tanakaaaa: it does<br/>Tanakaaaa: and not in a good way</p><p>SHOUYOU: gross tanaka-san gross</p><p>Tanakaaaa: ;)</p><p>Suga: seriously we do not need to know what you three get up to</p><p>Asahi: aye</p><p>SHOUYOU: aye (2)</p><p>Daichi: aye (3)</p><p>Kakage: aye (4)</p><p>Ehno: aye (5)</p><p>Yama: i'd say aye too but they don't</p><p>Suga: huh?</p><p>Yama: lol</p><p>Tsukki: shut up yamaguchi</p><p>Yama: sorry bitch</p><p>Tsukki: 😀 i-<br/>Tsukki: yama i am in your room</p><p>Noya-Senpai: you went to yamaguchi's?</p><p>Tsukki: mhm</p><p>Noya-Senpai: i couldda walked with you longer!! 😤</p><p>Tsukki: oh<br/>Tsukki: sorry</p><p>Noya-Senpai: 💞💞<br/>Noya-Senpai: youre so sweet</p><p>SHOUYOU: youre like the only one who thinks stingyshima is sweet</p><p>Yama: Tsukki is sweet</p><p>Tanakaaaa: KEI IS SUPER SWEET!!</p><p>Noya-Senpai: 😤 shouyou how dare you question my authority over Kei's sweetness levels</p><p>Tsukki: i wish i got murdered on the way to yamaguchi's house</p><p>-Yama Has Added Aki-Nii To "Karasuno Khaos"-</p><p>Tsukki: i don't change my statement, only heighten it</p><p>Aki-Nii: Kei, please, we talked about this.</p><p>Suga: this feels like an intervention but we have little context of whats happening so we just<br/>Suga: go along with it all</p><p>Yama: it is, you should<br/>Yama: nvm he straight up just</p><p>SHOUYOU: ???</p><p>Yama: sorry. he straight up just pulled the battery out of his phone and laid down on top of me<br/>Yama: i think he's being pouty</p><p>Tanakaaaa: a pouty kei is a cute kei</p><p>Yama: yeah but now i gotta find out why he's being pouty<br/>Yama: oh the curse of being childhood best friends with a dumbass<br/>Yama: seeya</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Opening "Stupid BFs💞"-<br/>-Kei Has Changed "Stupid BFs💞" to "Stupid SOs💞"-</p><p>Ryu: good job, very creative Kei</p><p>Kei: shut up</p><p>Yuu: why tho?</p><p>Ryu: bfgdfdgff maybe i was wrong</p><p>Kei: you didnt ask Yuu??</p><p>Ryu: ...no</p><p>Kei: 🙄 </p><p>Yuu: ????<br/>Yuu: ask me what?</p><p>Kei: when Ryu borrowed your phone you had a non binary flag open or something</p><p>Yuu: damnit Ryu</p><p>Ryu: im sorry i should have asked you what it meant</p><p>Yuu: nono not that<br/>Yuu: youre right</p><p>Kei: whats the issue then?</p><p>Yuu: i was making a whole coming out plan with Asahi and it was gonna be so cool 😤</p><p>Ryu: oh my bad</p><p>Yuu: its alright i guess<br/>Yuu: i do appreciate the speed of which you changed the gc name tho</p><p>Ryu: HEY WE CAN ALWAYS ACT SURPRISED AND YOU CAN STILL DO THE PLAN WITH ASAHI!!!</p><p>Kei: mhm</p><p>Yuu: gah i got the sweetest bfs in the world 😤💕</p><p>Ryu: Imma fuck up anyone who disrespect your pronouns bby</p><p>Kei: i mean thats a given but same</p><p>Yuu: 😭🥺💞💕💓💗💖</p><p>Ryu: waitwaitwait what are your pronouns</p><p>Yuu: they/them</p><p>Ryu: sexy, gorgeous, love it, bby youre so cool<br/>Ryu: no more binary for you<br/>Ryu: take that shit out</p><p>Kei: it this the real talk you where talking about a few days ago?</p><p>Yuu: mhm</p><p>Kei: well see it was important, dont doubt yourself like that again</p><p>Yuu: heh thanks Kei</p><p>--</p><p>-Opening Noya and Asahi Private Chat-</p><p>Noya: We doing The Plan™ in the karasuno gc</p><p>Asahi: Now?</p><p>Noya: yeah, Kei and Ryu already found out bc i goofed and had the nb pride flag open on when Ryu borrowed my phone</p><p>Asahi: Honestly I'd think he would assume it was just random colors</p><p>Noya: nahh Ryu knows plenty <br/>Noya: sorta</p><p>Asahi: I'm sure he does</p><p>--</p><p>-Opening "Karasuno Khaos"-</p><p>Noya-Senpai: 💛🤍💜🖤💛🤍💜🖤💛🤍💜🖤</p><p>Suga: noya what are you doing now?</p><p>Asahi: who knows they're always doing something</p><p>Suga: good point</p><p>Noya-Senpai: 💛🤍💜🖤💛🤍💜🖤</p><p>Yama: ah i see, good for you noya-senpai</p><p>Noya-Senpai: wait i dudun account for thsis sdfbhtgfvd</p><p>Tsukki: damnit yama </p><p>Yama: 😎</p><p>Kakage: the hell is going on</p><p>SHOUYOU: heck*</p><p>Kakaga: hell*</p><p>SHOUYOU: heck*</p><p>Suga: stop it you two</p><p>Asahi: They're really going to go and mess up their plan because Yamaguchi called them senpai.</p><p>Noya-Senpai: 💛🤍💜🖤</p><p>Noya-Senpai: 💛🤍💜🖤 HELLO, I AM NON BINARY, THANKS FOR LISTENING! 💛🤍💜🖤</p><p>Tanakaaaa: woah you don't have a binary? that's so cool</p><p>Tsukki: disrespect their pronouns, i'll disrespect your kidneys.</p><p>Noya-Senpai: woah there Kei-</p><p>Yama: i'd help</p><p>Noya-Senpai: YAMAGUHCI-</p><p>Asahi: Its reasonable.</p><p>Noya-Senpai: ASAHI</p><p>Tanakaaaa: no no he has a point</p><p>Noya-Senpai: Ryufsksjgdnvgnh 😭 </p><p>Suga: Well thank you for telling us Noya!<br/>Suga: Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, no disrespecting kidneys, whatever the fuck that one means.</p><p>Tsukki: means we're selling kidneys on the black market </p><p>Suga: You cannot sell your team mates kidneys!</p><p>Yama: sure Suga-san</p><p>Daichi: 😀 what the hell</p><p>Ehno: @noya what be the pronouns </p><p>Noya-Senpai: ah yes The Pronouns<br/>Noya-Senpai: they/them</p><p>Ehno: cool, now i can insult you respectfully<br/>Ehno: Nishinoya has too much energy, they need to stop rolling thundering into my fucking legs.</p><p>Noya-Senpai: awe ennoshita, so kind</p><p>--</p><p>Ehno: guys whats the gender neutral term for whore</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>